Divertissement pas catholique
by Love and Kiss
Summary: L'amour c'est pas facile! Surtout pour Sirius et Remus. Slash RL/SB. Yaoï. Lemon


Bonjour a tous

Il s'agit de ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.

Cette histoire se situe au cour de leurs cinquième année.

Attention cette histoire comprend des relations sexuelles explicites et décrites entre deux homme. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez pas !

Tous les personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 1:Une rêverie pas si innocente**

Remus referma son livre d'un coup sec. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Griffondore confortablement installé devant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. C'était les vacances de Noël.

Peter avait décidé de passé sa journée avec Marie sa copine de Poufsoufle.

James et Sirius, eux avaient décidé de jouer un énième tour a Rogue. Cette fois, ils avaient décidé de trafiquer ses ingrédients de potion afin qu'il se ridiculise en cours.

Remus trouvant cette farce un peu trop dangereuse (la potion pouvait exploser) avait refusé d'y participer, mais il n'avait pas réussi a en dissuader James et Sirius.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait a s'ennuyer seul dans la salle commune.

Remus commençât a somnoler. Il faut dire que la pleine lune avait eu lieu quatre jours plus tôt et il était encore fatigué.

Il appuyât sa tête sur le dos de canapé son esprit dérivant vers le beau Sirius.

Il avait un faible pour lui depuis des années mais était bien trop timide pour le lui avouer.

De plus Sirius était sorti avec pratiquement toute les filles de Poudlard il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que lui.

L'esprit frustré de Remus continua néanmoins a dériver vers Sirius et s'emplit de penser de moins en moins catholique : Sirius en train de voler sur sont balais, Sirius marchant dans les couloirs sont regard ravageur et plein de désir fixé sur lui, Sirius se débarrassant de sa chemise, la transpiration maculant sont torse musclé, Sirius sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, Sirius NU SOUS la douche...

« Encore dans tes penser Moony ? »

« Ho non pas lui ! »pensa Remus affolé. Une certaine partie de sont anatomie avait commencé a se redresser suite a sa dernière image mentale et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Sirius vienne s'asseoir a coté de lui et remarque sont problème. Malheureusement pour lui Sirius se laissât tomber à coté de lui et passât un bras autour de ses épaules.

Se geste n'avait rien d'inhabituelle, Sirius se comportait souvent de façon assez affectueuse avec Remus mais se soir il aurait préférer que Sirius garde ses distances.

« Heu...ou est James ? »demanda Remus de plus en plus tendu.

« Encore après Lily » répondit Sirius « Je croit qu'on ne doit pas s'attendre a le revoir de sitôt se soir. Et Peter il t'a abandonné ? »

« Avec Marie répondit laconiquement Remus qui réfléchissait à une façon de se tiré de se mauvais pas.

« Ho puré je suis vanné » s'exclama Sirius en laissant tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Remus qui gémit.

« Sa va pas ? » s'enquit Sirius.

« C'est rien » réussit a répondre Remus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et bénissait Merlin que Sirius n'ai pas encore remarqué son problème.

Sirius qui d'ailleurs était à moitié endormit sur ses genoux.

Remus, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui avait envahit son bas-ventre posa la main sur la tête de Sirius et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Soudain sans qu'il n'ai vraiment conscience de ses gestes sa main s'était glissé sous la chemise de Sirius qui ouvrit les yeux étonné.

« Qu'est ce que... ? » commençât Sirius en se redressant.

Aussitôt Remus retira sa main du torse de Sirius et se leva d'un bond.

« Eu...je heu...doit y aller » bafouilla Remus en esquissant un pas vers le dortoir.

Sirius lui saisi le poignet et essaya de l'obliger a se rasseoir mais Remus fut si surpris de se geste qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba allongé de tout sont long sur le canapé. Sirius qui était à présent debout à coté du canapé, s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier, passa une jambe au dessus de Remus et s'assit a califourchon sur lui. Là il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Remus oubliant subitement sa timidité répondit avec fougue au baiser en insinuant sa langue dans la bouche de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent tous deux a manquer d'oxygène ils se séparèrent et Sirius murmura avec une voix rauque :

« Putain c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour vaincre les derniers restes de la timidité de Remus qui se

dégagea, se releva, et entraîna Sirius vers leurs dortoirs.

Aussitôt arrivé, Remus ferma la porte et lui jeta un sort de silence. Lorsqu'il se retourna Sirius se saisi de sa cravate et la lui retira. Puis il s'attaqua a sa chemise toute en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle de Remus. Une fois torse nu, Remus arrêta les mains de Sirius, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, et commençât a lui enlever sa chemise. En un rien de temps ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en boxer et Sirius attrapa le poignet de Remus pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, Remus avait retrouvé sa timidité et n'osait pas aller plus loin.

Sirius lâcha son poignet et plantât ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. Il commença alors a enlever son boxer tout doucement en faisant de langoureux mouvements de hanches.

Remus sentit son boxer devenir encore plus étroit bien qu'il ne pensât pas que cela fut possible. Sirius passa un bras autour de sa taille et entreprit de régler se problème et le débarrassa du vêtement qui le gênait. Il l'entraîna ensuite sous la douche et fit couler de l'eau délicieusement chaude.

Remus plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius et ils échangèrent un autre baiser passionné, puis les lèvres de Sirius dérivèrent vers l'oreille de Remus. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et Remus grogna de plaisir. Sirius descendit ensuite le long de son cou.

« Sirius » gémit il « j'en peu plus !... »

La main de Sirius descendait maintenant le long de sont torse. Son sexe était tellement gonflé qu'il lui faisait mal.

Soudain, il laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'un plaisir intense se rependait dans tous son corps comme un décharge électrique. Sirius venait de saisir son sexe et avait commencer un doux va et vient.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda Sirius.

« Mmm...continu...c'est bon ! » gémi Remus en rejetant la tête en arrière.

La main de Sirius interrompit ses actions, et Remus grogna de frustration...pour gémir de plaisir quelque seconde après. Sirius était maintenant agenouillé devant lui et avait commencer a sucer son gland.

Remus n'avait jamais ressentit une sensation aussi merveilleuse de toute sa vie. La bouche de Sirius autour de son sexe, ses mains qui avaient commencer a masser ses testicules...

« Ah...Si...Sirius ...je...je vais...ah ! » bégayât il.

Pour toute réponse Sirius accéléra ses mouvements.

Remus ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans la bouche de son amis. Sirius avala goulûment puis il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement.

Remus posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et se blottit contre lui. Sirius commença alors a se poser des questions sur les sentiments de Remus a son égard et n'osât pas retourner l'étreinte.

Il aimait Remus depuis deux ans mais se derniers n'avait jamais monté de signe d'intérêt de signe d'intérêt pour qui que se soit, fille ou garçon. Pour garder son amour secret et par peur d'être rejeter, Sirius avait donc continué a sortir avec des tas de fille, ne gardant jamais la même copine plus d'une semaine. Il lui était même déjà arrivé de coucher avec des mecs mais cela n'avait jamais duré plus d'une nuit.

Et là, alors que Remus se laissait aller contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de craindre que cette proximité ne veuille pas dire la même chose pour Remus que pour lui.

« Quoi, t'en peu déjà plus ? » le taquina-t-il alors dans le but de le faire bouger.

Remus s'écarta alors de lui et Sirius soupira...pour gémir quelque seconde après. Remus avait posé sa main sur son sexe encore bien tendu.

« On va voir qui de nous va se fatigué le premier » répliquât-il avant de plaqué ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius.

Ils recommencèrent a se taquiner et Remus fut très vite de nouveau excité.

« Sirius » murmurât-il alors « prend moi ! ».

Sirius ne se fit pas prier et saisit le poignet de Remus pour l'attirer vers la chambre.

Là il le poussa sur son lit, récupérant sa baguette au passage.

Il commença a déposer des baisers sur tous le torse de Remus, s'attardant sur les tétons se qui fit gémir Remus.

Puis il descendit plus bas et, tendis que sa main gauche caressait le sexe tendu de Remus, il invoquât du lubrifiant avec la droite. Il en enduit ses doigts puis reprenant ses caresses il enfonça un doigt dans l'anus de Remus. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement. Sirius fit quelque va et vient pour l'habituer puis insinua un deuxième doigt en lui. Remus gémit. Sirius fit quelque mouvements de ciseaux avant d'introduire un troisième doigt en Remus. Se dernier avait les lèvres pincée et gémissait a outrance.

N'y tenant plus, Sirius retira ses doigts, se redressa et regarda Remus.

« Tu est sur, » demanda-t-il.

« Sirius dépêche ! » fut tous se que put répondre Remus.

Sirius entra en lui. Voyant Remus se tendre, il resta immobile un moment avant de commencer un doux va et vient. Au bout d'un cour instant, Remus le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et bientôt les gémissements de Remus emplirent ses oreilles.

« Oh Sirius...je ...oh...c'est trop bon ! »

« Remus » gémit a son tour Sirius qui pouvait sentir venir l'orgasme.

A ce moment Remus poussât un long gémissement et Sirius sentit ses chères se resserrer autour de lui, alors qu'il se libérait sur son ventre.

Sirius fit encore quelque va et vient et se libérât a son tour en Remus.

Il se retira et se laissa tomber a coté de Remus, hors d'haleine. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque minutes puis Sirius se releva et enfila son boxer et son pantalon après s'être lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Puis remarquant que Remus le fixait il bafouilla :

« Remus je...comment te dire...je... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Remus le coupa :

« Ne t'en fait pas Sirius je comprend » et il partis vers la salle de bain.

Sirius restât un moment interdit puis réalisant que Remus devait penser que cette relation n'était pas sérieuse pour lui, alors qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui avouer son amour, il voulut le suivre mais James déboula dans la pièce juste a ce moment là.

« T'a pas vu Remus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sous la douche » répondit tristement Sirius.

« OK vient tout de suite j'ai besoin de toi. Peter a son premier chagrin d'amour et je ne sais plus quoi faire. »


End file.
